


Thoughts Of A Dying Atheist

by greenfairy13



Series: The Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 100 words, Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfairy13/pseuds/greenfairy13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word Drabble. Ten's last moment.<br/>Title from The song by Muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts Of A Dying Atheist

_I don't wanna go._

 

Burning, liquid fire surrounds him, engulfs him, becomes him – or he becomes the fire. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters – but the pain. Oh, the pain.

 

Hot, salty tears prickle his eyes.

 

_I don't wanna go._

 

Acid rushes through his veins, washes away the man he used to be.

 

_Your song is ending._

 

Too soon.

 

He's broken, kaput, no functionado.

 

This new man will work, will cope, will function again.

 

This new man will be bereft of pain, not entirely – but it will be enough. It has to be. Must be.

 

_I'll still be me._

 

_I won't._


End file.
